


Stress Reliever

by HelAuditore



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frustrated!Ty, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smug!Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repairing refrigerators is extremely frustrating, especially when you have to repair Mike's, that's why Ty is going to need something - or better, someone - to relieve all this frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment PWP, I need more Tanders in my life and I needed a break from writing Their Demons, so here we are with this pointless, stupid fic. Hope you'll like it even just a teeny tiny bit.

If Ty had to listen to another client complaining about how could it be so hard to fix a damn refrigerator he would have probably burst a vein in his brain, and he definitely wasn't going to take that risk, especially not after spending the last two and a half hours cursing at Mike's freezer in the bar. 

“Seriously, Ty? Nearly three hours and you're still not done? How can you make a living out of this?” that was the comment that made Ty's blood boil, and for being the God of everything dark and cold it really meant that that was the last straw. 

“You know what, Mike? Call someone else, I'm done here.” Ty growled as he pushed himself back up on his feet, gathering all his tools and shoving them into the bag. 

“Are you taking the piss? I need my freezer to work, it's a bar!” Mike protested as he nearly dropped a jug into the sink. 

“Well I was working too, and now I'm on break.” Ty cut off quickly as he picked up his stuff and fled the bar in a hurry, not looking back and not giving any chance to his brother to pester him any further. 

There were just some days in which everything was just too much for Ty, he had already a hard time being the depressed Johnson brother, the one who definitely wasn't looking forward to the day in which his powers would increase and he'd truly become Hod, he didn't need more crap and stress at work. But Ty had a secret way to let out all his frustration and anger, it only took him a few minutes drive to a certain building, park his van not exactly neatly, and then storm past the front door. 

After he had hopped up the couple flight of stairs, he went to push the door of JPR open, revealing Dawn fully immersed in her job, while Anders, in his office, was just flipping through the pages of some magazine that he wasn't even really sure what it was. 

“Hi Dawn,” Ty smiled down at her. The girl lifted her eyes from the computer screen to offer him a brilliant smile in return.

 “Hello, Ty. Everything alright?” Dawn asked as she tucked a few locks behind her ear.

“Yeah, just really stressed because of work,” Ty shrugged. He could feel his brother's gaze boring into him, he could even tell that he was smirking, but it wasn't time to look at him, not yet.

Dawn sighed and propped her chin on the heel of her hand “Tell me about it,” she rolled her eyes. She normally would have tried to be definitely more professional and avoid making certain comments, but she was always dissing her boss with Ty, so it wasn't really an issue. 

Ty laughed at her comment, then tilted his head slightly “But you look absolutely gorgeous, far from the zombie I am,” he smirked softly, and by that time he could clearly hear the way in which Anders was trying to muffle his laughter. 

Dawn blushed slightly and looked down at the keyboard of the computer “I perfectly know you're just saying that but thank you,” she nodded as she still avoided to make eye contact with the man standing in front of her. 

“I'm not just saying that and you know it,” Ty raised his brows, then leaned closer to her as if he had a secret to share “Listen, I'm gonna need to have a talk with your boss there, I'm gonna buy you some free time, how does that sound?” 

Dawn looked up at him, rearing back a little when he got closer to her. She blinked and shot Anders a glance, seeing him still very absorbed in his pretend reading. “I guess it wouldn't really hurt, eh?” Dawn offered Ty a shy smile and he nodded, biting his lower lip. 

“Yep, go. I got your back.” 

Dawn stood up and grabbed her purse, slinging the strap over her shoulder as she walked around her desk and looked over at Anders “There's Ty, Anders. I'm going out for lunch, I guess?” she called out to catch his attention. 

Anders waved his hand distractedly, eyes still glued on a poorly clad model in the magazine “Sure, whatever. See you later.” 

Dawn rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Ty's shoulder “Bye Ty, thank you.” 

Ty grinned brightly “Don't mention it.” he followed her with his eyes until she shut the door behind her back and he promptly stepped ahead to lock it up; in that very moment Anders was finally able to bark out a laugh. 

“I just really love the way you woo her into fucking off, just so you can fuck me,” Anders closed the magazine and tossed it aside, smirking smugly at his brother who was already unbuttoning the front of his coverall. 

Ty pushed the upper part of the suit off as he walked up to Anders' desk “I'm really not in the mood for being mocked.” 

Anders snorted amused, even though the crotch of his trousers had suddenly grown too tight for him “You came to the wrong neighborhood then,” he teased, biting back a grin. 

“Just get out of that desk, already,” Ty growled, rolling his eyes “I had to deal with Mike for nearly three hours.”

Anders widened his eyes from under furrowed brows “Really? You should have said that sooner, bro. You absolutely need my precious assistance,” he said as he stood up from his chair and stepped round the front of his desk. 

“Yeah well, now you know,” Ty muttered as he wound Anders' tie around his hand and pulled him in for an angry kiss. 

Anders grinned against Ty's lips before welcoming his tongue inside his mouth with a nibble, a suck and the work of his own tongue. Ty was hard against Anders' hips, and the older man couldn't help but shamelessly rock up against him. Ah, how he liked Ty's spur of the moment visits.  
  
"Want me to suck you off?" Anders purred as he licked Ty's upper lip.  
  
"No, I want you to take the lube and drop your pants," Ty growled in response as he nipped his way down Anders' neck, his practiced fingers unraveled the knot of Anders' tie so that he could unbutton his shirt and plant a proper bite where shoulder met neck.  
  
Anders groaned and his eyes rolled back into his skull, fingers moving up to dig into the back of Ty's head as he kept biting and sucking Anders' sensitive flesh. Every time someone praised Ty for being gentle, kind and shy Anders had to bite his tongue really hard to not laugh, because they obviously had never slept with him and knew nothing of the beast he could turn into.  
  
"You gotta let go of me if you want me to get the lube, _Tyger_ ," Anders smirked as he pushed his brother away.  
  
Ty stepped back with a huff, then removed the black top he usually wore under his coverall "Hurry."  
  
Anders rolled his eyes and ignored his brother as he pulled the bottom drawer open to retrieve a small half-empty bottle of lube "We're about to run out," Anders commented as he tossed the bottle at his brother.  
  
Ty caught it easily and examined the contents "It's your job to stock on emergency lube," he shrugged and set the bottle on the desk before hooking his fingers on Anders' belt and pulling him in for another kiss. It was gentler, but still deep and eager, and this time his fingers made a quick work of undoing the rest of the buttons of Anders' shirt.  
  
Anders chuckled at Ty's words but didn't reply as he felt his brother's lips wrap around one of his nipples, his lower stomach quivering with desire as he stuck his hand inside the bottom of Ty's coverall and his fingers sunk into his boxers to pull his cock out. Anders bit his lower lip when Ty began to suck and nip at his nipple, then began to work his fist up and down his brother's erection, earning a hoarse moan in response. 

Ty let Anders stroke him for a while, just enjoying the pleasure that made a shiver run through his body. He was already starting to feel a bit better, more relaxed and less tense, but that wasn't enough, it wasn't all he needed from Anders, so he unbuckled his brother's belt and undid his trousers, tugging them down along with his underwear. 

“Now we're talking,” Anders grinned as he kicked aside the clothes that were pooling around his ankles. 

It was then that Ty broke into his first genuine smirk of the day “Turn around,” he nodded in the direction of the desk and grabbed the bottle of lube to coat his fingers with it. 

“Bossy Iceman is my favorite,” Anders said as he moved to face the desk, he bent over to rest his hands on the smooth surface and took a step back, pushing his hips back for Ty. 

Ty rolled his eyes but didn't reply, he just bit his lower lip as he looked down at Anders' perfectly round butt, and it took him a ridiculous amount of self-control to not just ram into it like an animal. Instead he sucked in a shaky breath and placed one hand on the small of Anders' lower back, while the middle finger of the other pressed against the blond's entrance.

“Christ,” Anders hissed and pressed his fingertips into the desktop “wish you were a bit warmer, sometimes.”

“You know I'll be warmer later, you always complain about the same thing!” Ty growled softly as he tried to just focus on the finger he was pushing inside Anders to the first knuckle.

Anders would have wanted to complain more just because he wanted to annoy his brother, but the only thing that came out of his throat was a low groan. Ty smirked at the pleasant sound and pulled his finger back slightly before he could thrust it all the way in. He felt Anders shudder and clamp around the digit, but he perfectly knew how his brother worked, so he quickly added a second finger and began to pump them slowly but deeply inside of him.

“That the best you got?” Anders moaned as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Don't challenge me, Anders.” Ty tilted his head as he twisted his fingers and crooked them in order to find the magic spot that would have definitely stopped his brother's complaints.

Anders groaned and hung his head, nails scraping at the desk as he felt Ty's fingers actually brushing against his prostate and making his knees nearly give out. “Fuck, Ty!” he cried as he straightened his knees out “Don't you think I'm ready?”

Ty bit his lower lip as he added another finger “The more you complain, the more I'll just tease you,” he singsonged as he thrusted all three fingers deep within Anders' body, making him curse and moan out loudly “You're too loud, Anders.” he grinned.

“Fuck you!”

Ty bit back a laugh and pumped his fingers a couple more times before pulling them out completely “C'mhere,” he grabbed Anders' by his arm and made him turn around again to kiss him hot and deep, leaving him more breathless than angry.

“One day I'll punch you in the face,” Anders growled as he bit Ty's lips hard.

“Fuck! That hurt!” Ty cried as he pulled back, glaring daggers at his brother.

“Payback's a bitch, bitch,” Anders shrugged, then gasped when Ty suddenly lifted him up and propped him on the desktop, holding him by his thighs “Little shit,” Anders grinned and wrapped both arms around Ty's neck.

“I said,” Ty slicked his erection with some more lube, then lined himself up with his brother's prepped opening “don't,” he pushed inside Anders with a moan and pressed their foreheads together “ch-challenge me,” he swallowed thickly.

Anders groaned and dug his fingers into the back of Ty's neck “C'mon, show me what you got, little fucker.”

Ty grinned “You're impossible.”

“I know,” Anders matched his grin, then threw his head back with a loud groan once Ty pushed all the way inside of him.

The brunet dug his fingers into Anders' thighs as he set up a rough pace of thrusts, relishing the way in which Anders was clinging desperately to him and calling out his name amongst moans and eager little sounds.

“T-too cold, Ty, too–” Anders choked back a sob as his brother's fingers nearly frostbit his skin.

“Fuck, sorry,” Ty hissed as he clenched his jaw and did his best to control Hod. Rough sex was more than okay between them, Anders loved it and Ty did too, but the last thing he wanted was freeze his lover to death.

“It's alright,” Anders smiled at him with hooded eyes and parted lips, breathing hot against Ty's cold mouth. That's what Ty loved so much about Anders, (amongst many other things that he of course was never going to tell his brother about) he had power to make him feel warm both inside and outside, no matter all the cold that dwelt his body.

“Sorry,” Ty repeated again as he captured Anders' lips in a kiss so sweet that it definitely clashed with the roughness of their sex.

Anders kissed him back in the same manner, showing the side of him that only Ty was allowed to peek at. He cupped Ty's cheek and pulled back slightly only to speak against his lips “Quit apologizing and make me come, you dipshit.”

Ty groaned at those words and slipped a hand between their stomachs to wrap his fingers around Anders' cock and stroked him to match the speed of his thrusts. He knew that neither one of them was going to last long, not when Anders was clenching around him like that and letting out all those small sobs that only made Ty want to ram harder into him. And that was precisely what he did, Ty managed to snap his hips harder into Anders', making him growl and claw desperately at Ty's back until he released between their abdomens and all over Ty's hand with a colorful stream of curses. Ty followed not too far behind, groaning long and deep as he arched his neck back and his whole body tensed, but his hips only stopped their uncoordinated pushing when the orgasm actually died down.

Anders knew that Ty's fingers on his thighs had left ice burns on his skin, but he tried to not look too pained since he knew that Ty would have made a huge deal out of it. 

"You alright?" Ty asked out of breath as he cupped Anders' chin, tipping it up slightly to look into his eyes.  
  
Anders raised his brows "And you ask that after shagging my brains out? You're a criminal, you know th-" Ty stopped his rambling by pressing their lips together and slipping his slightly warmer tongue past them. Anders kissed him back, sliding his fingers up through the short hair on the back of Ty's head, until he broke away with a dopey, satisfied smirk "Never been better."  
  
Ty sniggered and pecked at Anders' lips once again before pulling out of him "Shit," he looked down at their sticky stomachs and at his load dripping down Anders' inner thigh "We need to clean up this mess," he sighed and scratched the back of his head with his clean hand.  
  
Anders pursed his lips "You're one messy bastard, Ty." he commented as he walked behind the desk and fetch some Kleenex to wipe themselves up.  
  
Ty's eyes darkened as he yanked a few tissues out of the box and began to rub his stomach clean "I'm not the one that shot like a mad man all over the place."  
  
Anders raised his brows as he threw the dirty Kleenex into the bin and moved to pick up his trousers and boxers to put them back on "Well you happen to be the one who made me shoot like that, man."  
  
Hod would never allow Ty's skin to flush red, but he did look away embarrassed as he pulled his clothes back on.  
  
"I think I'm gonna tell Mike to call you more often, if it makes you fuck me like this," Anders teased as he slung his tie around the neck of his shirt.  
  
Ty let out a frustrated groan and threw his head back "Shut the fuck up, Anders!"  
  
Anders laughed and stepped up to Ty, his fist gripped the front of the coverall as he pulled him closer "Go back to your fridges, I'll see you tonight."  
  
Ty rolled his eyes "Who told you I'm gonna swing by?"  
  
"Because you'll be stressed and all tense, and I'll be the only thing that will make you feel better," Anders purred a few inches away from Ty's lips, and when the brunet tried to close that gap between them Anders stepped away and sat back on his chair "See you tonight, Tyrone."  
  
Ty flared his nostrils "I hate you."  
  
Anders offered him a shit-eating grin as he cocked his head "No you don't."  
  
Ty just huffed and turned around to leave the office, muttering something about his brother being extremely annoying, mostly because Anders was right, he was definitely going to spend the night at Anders' because he was the only person who made him feel loved and worth something, far from the freezing freak he thought he was.

 

_**The End.** _


End file.
